Sora
Sora(ソーラ, Sora) is the son of the Shenron Uzumaki and Asuna Kurama. Due to a defect at birth he was left under the care of Dr. Kairo and remained with him for most of his childhood. Since Kairo was not allowed to treat him as another test subject he ended up keeping him around. Kairo grew to be a sort of father figure to Sora, as Sora never even met Shenron until he was nine years old and at that point he was working as Kairo's assistant so he remained with Kairo. His main skills consist of using Wood Release and Medical Ninjutsu. His curiosity for anatomy and partial insanity has given him a tendency to dissect living things, not excluding people. This tendency of his has earned him the name The Crazed Biologist. His knowledge on the human body and lethal fighting style paired with his brother Ryo's strategic mind has created quite a formidable duo, which will be an asset to the Jashinist Army in the upcoming war. History Personality Appearance Sora was never very tall, always being confused for much younger than he is. Compared to his younger brother Ryo, he is about the same height and compared to Kenpachi and his father he is about 5 inches shorter. He looks somewhat skinny, but that is mostly because he is a small person and his clothes a little baggy. Underneath that though, he has quite a compact build from training in spear fighting. He has a light skin complexion and the fact that he prefers to stay in a laboratory experimenting doesn't help him get any tanner. Sora has a nice body that girls would love, too bad his personality doesn't support lovers. His black hair was passed down to him not from his parents, who had red and white hair, but from his grandfather Raido X. Growing up in the lab with Kairo, a man who did not care much for his appearance, Sora did not take great care of looking his best. For a while his hair grew long and was messy, but when others commented on this and it became too much for even Kairo he cut it. His hair is now kept short, but it is still for the most part quite messy. Sora was born with two different eye colors. One eye is blue while the other is a much lighter blue. Around his lighter blue eye he has a scar and darker skin that was caused from his body's initial rejection to Hashirama's cells. When he was introduced Hashirama's cells his body at first rejected them causing the skin around his eye to darken and also a few openings in his skin on his body to open. This is why he has many scars from sutures Kairo made to seal the openings. Sora's clothes were sent to him by his father, as they resemble his. Although Sora doesn't consider Shenron his father, he hasn't held a grudge against his father for neglecting him, so he accepted the kind gift. The clothes he wears that resemble his father's make him look of high authority in the Jashinist Army, no one really takes him seriously because he is very small. Abilities Kenjutsu Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Medical Ninjutsu Summoning Genjutsu Kekkei Genkai Wood Release Tools and Weapons Quotes Trivia